


An Insane Way

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: The Companions [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Firmus Piett did not expect to be asked to marry Darth Vader. It's only complicated when it's revealed that his Companion is a sparkling - Pharma.





	An Insane Way

Captain Firmus Piett was nervous, scared even. The horror stories of Darth Vader were infamous in the Imperial Navy, and now he was Captain aboard the Dark Lord's flagship, aptly named the Executor. He had been summoned to meet the Sith, since he was to be the Third Officer, behind the Second, Admiral Ozzel. His Companion, a Seeker named Starscream stood primly on his shoulder.

Starscream nudged him gently back to the present. "Come on, Coals. Eyes up."

He took a deep breath and went in. Vader was at his desk, but what was shocking was the Companion with him. Firmus had heard that Vader had adopted a Companion after the death of his first once, but he wasn't expecting the one he was 'wrestling' with the Sith's hand.

Pharma was playing with Vader's fingers, tugging and weaving in and out between them.

He was... a sparkling Seeker. Not that the Seeker was surprising, but the sparkling bit was. Vader seemed to be ignoring him, his right hand occupied with a datapad, but then, as if in response to that thought from Firmus, drummed his fingers and poked the young Seeker, lightly pinning him.

Pharma squealed and gripped the fingertip with all four limbs, hissing at it.

In response, the finger tickled his cockpit.

The sparkling devolved into helpless giggling squeaks.

The fearsome mask then turned from the datapad to the dumbfounded Captain and Starscream.

"Captain Piett. Starscream." Vader greeted them.

Firmus snapped to attention. "Sir."

"You may be wondering why I called you both here. I have a proposition that you are free to refuse."

They glanced at each other. "Of course, sir. What do you need?" It was wiser to just listened when the Supreme Commander of the Navy was speaking, especially when it was Vader.

"The Emperor has ordered me to take a bride."

"A bride,... Sir?"

"I wondered if you would consider it."

"Me, my Lord?" he squeaked.

Star's wings spiked up in the air and he stiffened, unsure how to react.

"I, uh,.... I'm... flattered... Milord, but.... but we only just met and... uh...." he babbled.

"You will have time, of course. At least sleep on it." He released Pharma, who immediately went to explore Starscream when he was free.

The sparkling chirped and examined the older Seeker eagerly.

Starscream chirped back and began nuzzling at him.

He giggled then moved to Firmus and nuzzled against the man's cheek, purring. "It seems that regardless of your answer, Captain, Pharma will be quite attached."

"Well... He's cute."

"He is. Come, little one, the Captain no doubt has much to think on." He felt back to Vader and curled on his shoulder. "You are dismissed, Captain." He saluted and returned to his quarters, sitting down shakily. "Lord Vader just... proposed... to me. What the hell do I do?"

"I don't know." Starscream cuddled his Companion. "Pharma is a bit young for a mate."

"I don't think Vader expects you to become Pharma's mate, Little Comet."

"I know. It's a point to ponder though. On the one hand, the Emperor is breathing down Vader's neck again.”

Firmus sighed. "I guess I really don't have a choice."

"Of course you do. It's your life. Vader doesn't strike me as the jealous type if we chose to take lovers, though, so long as we were quiet."

"I'll agree to it tomorrow then. I'll... marry Vader."

"Well, I suppose it's not the worst way we could start life on a new ship."

"Yeah... I'm still breathing."

Starscream cuddled into him. "We'll be okay. Want to go to the mess?"

"No. I'd rather just sleep. It's late, and I'm tired.

"I'm hungry. I'll go down to the mess and bring back something for both of us in case you change your mind."

"All right." Starscream left his Companion to change and rest.

The corridors were mostly quiet, the officers and men were either at rest, meal, or on shift.

He reached the mess hall and got in line, hungry and needing to get his mind off what lay ahead for his Companion as Vader's bride and Consort.

"What would you like?" A friendly, masculine voice questioned him from the bar below.

He jumped, lost in thought, and looked.

A convoy Companion waved up at him from where he stood with a ladle over his shoulder. "You're new. Hi."

"Oh, hello, yes, a recent transfer. I'm Starscream."

"I'm Optimus. What department do you work in?"

"I'm actually Captain Piett's Companion."

"Oh. I just assumed... Well, normally the Companions come in together."

"It's all right. What are the options? I'm looking for something for myself and something to take back to Coals."

"Coals?" "Firmus, my Companion. He's resting so I want to bring him something."

"...Can you carry a tray?"

"...Maybe?"

Optimus looked back into the kitchen. "My shift ends in about an hour. If you hang around, I could help you get it back to your quarters."

"Thank you." "You're welcome."

Optimus served him a piece of tarpon with lemon butter sauce and potatoes.

He ate and watched officers and Companions. Little Pharma came in and scampered to him. Men and Cybertronians alike smiled. Vader's Companion or not, it seemed Pharma was well liked aboard the Super Star Destroyer.

"Hi, Pharma." Starscream smiled at the sparkling.

"Hi!" he chirped.

Starscream let him sit beside him. "Here for dinner?"

"No. I just like it in here. Vader likes to stay by himself so I come to play with others Companions."

"That's nice. So... how does life treat you?"

"Good! Vader found me all alone. I don't remember what happened, I was too young."

"That's sad. Firmus and I come from a pretty large family."

"That's cool. The crew is like my family, and I've got Vader."

"What's Vader like?"

"He's... sad."

"Sad?"

The sparkling nodded. "He's lonely and sad. Besides me... he has no one in the world."

"...I see. No wonder he wants to get married.”

Pharma shook his head. "He doesn't want to. I think... I think he lost someone... a long time ago. The Emperor's making him get married. I think... he's afraid." "Afraid? Of what?" "... Getting hurt."

"...Firmus is scared too."

Pharma moved in close. "Vader won't hurt him. If he says yes, they'll belong to each other. He won't hurt what's his."

"And what about you? What's your part in this?"

"Nothing. The Emperor doesn't care about me or what I do. Vader likes it that way. He says it means I'm safe."

"I mean. What would happen to you if Firmus married Vader?"

"Oh. I don't know."

"I think you're too young to understand what it means to be married."

"I know people who are married have babies." "... Well generally yes, and you are too young." "I know. Can we be friends, though?"

Starscream smiled. "...Sure."

Pharma hugged him for a moment. "I should go. Bye!" He zipped away, and Starscream chuckled. What an odd pairing; Vader and Pharma. One was the terror of the Empire and the other was one of the sweetest things he'd ever met.

"Pharma's cute, isn't he?" Optimus drove over in his truck form, a tray balanced on his trailer. "Ready to head back to your quarters?"

He turned and nodded. "Yes he is, and yes I am." "Lead the way." They moved in silence for a while. "What about your Companion, Optimus?"

"Oh. I was... born without one. On one of the Republic Ships during the Clone Wars. I was a... Well, my parents weren't married. I'm not sure who they are, really."

"Oh... I... well they missed out. You seem like a wonderful person."

"Thank you. They probably died. I mean... it was a long war. I can't really blame them for not wanting to have to worry about a baby in the middle of it." Optimus rolled in front of the door to their quarters.

"That's no excuse. Thank you. Perhaps we can... see each other again... outside the mess hall. A friend closer to my age would be welcome."

"I work in the gym and on the pool deck as well. I like swimming, if you'd care to join me some time."

"That sounds great, thank you."

Optimus helped Starscream get the tray onto a low coffeetable and waved over his shoulder as he headed out. The Seeker watched him go, wondering if there was a person on this ship who could be considered normal.

He looked at Firmus. Probably not. His own Companion was a hermaphrodite, a rare thing in humans.

He snuggled up to his Companion to try to recharge and brood.

Soon Firmus' warmth and steady breathing lulled him to sleep. Morning came, and the Captain was still nervous but determined. He had made his choice.

He woke up with Starscream in the crook of his neck. "Good morning, Little Comet."

"Hi, Coals." Starscream yawned. "Brought some food back last night. I got help from a really nice mech."

"Yeah? Was he cute?"

"He was okay, I suppose. I didn't really notice. I was thinking."

"Well... better get this out of the way. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Firmus... You realize our careers will be over. No one will promote us without the shadow of favoritism. I'm not saying it to convince you not to go, but it has to be said."

"I know."

"Well, then. Let's go make a deal with the devil."

Pharma was singing when they arrived and, adorably and hilariously, polishing Vader's helmet.

Vader looked up. "Captian Piett?"

He saluted as the door shut behind him. No turning back. "Good morning, Milord. I... I thought about your... proposition, and I accept."

"Thank you, Captain Piett. I hope we can reach a mutually beneficial relationship." He stood up and caressed his chin. "I know this must be difficult for you."

"I... I only ask for freedom for Starscream to find a mate of his own as Pharma is too young."

"...I would appreciate it if he kept himself open for Pharma later. I do not wish him to be lonely, though I know he's too young."

"Lovers come and go." Starscream cut in, folding his arms. "But if I meet someone... I can't promise that."

"Very well. I can see you are stubborn." Firmus let himself smile a little. "Stubborn... is a good word."

Starscream hissed through his teeth. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get down to details."

Piett looked at him. "Well I'm so glad you're in a rush to give me away."

"More like unwilling to drag out the obvious chemisty between the two of you."

"I'll give you chemistry. How about a nice chemical paint job that makes you glow in the dark?" "How tacky." Pharma giggled at their bickering.

Vader tickled the little Seeker. "I have all of the necessary contracts ready."

"Of course, Milord." "Go on, little one." Pharma slid down Vader's helm. "Wheee!"

Starscream found himself smiling.

Vader reached for a datapad, containing the marriage license and contract. "I wanna get it!" "All right, all right, bring it to me then." Pharma flew to the desk and, with some effort, brought the datapad to Vader.

Vader signed for himself and handed it to Firmus, who briefly read through it.

It was a standard contract and license, and after a moment he signed it.

Vader touched his hand with his own gloved one as he took back the datapad. "That's that, then. To satisfy my Master, you should move into my quarters."

"Very well, Milord." Firmus briefly wondered about consumation then decided to perhaps bring it up later when Pharma was not present.

"I will send some troopers to aid you."

He nodded, suddenly feeling awkward. "Thank you, Milord."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"... Not for young ears anyway." Starscream gave him a look. "Come on, Pharma, lets leave them to talk a moment." "Okay!" The two Seekers darted off for the Captain's quarters. "And now?" "I was wondering about... well... consumation," he said, just managing keep his voice from squeaking.

"Ah. I see. I have the necessary equipment, if that's what you desire."

His blushed darkly. "I... um... I'm sorry, Milord. I just assumed... I'll shut up now."

Vader chuckled. "I will see you this evening. I have inspections to conduct."

A shiver ran down the smaller man's spine. Oh that voice... he never thought he'd think the voice was nice, but NOW he did. "Of course, my Lord." He took the offered out and beat a hasty retreat.

Starscream eventually came and found him around lunch. "You should have seen the men melt around Pharma."

"You should have seen me stick my feet in my mouth," he said, dropping his head into his arms.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Starscream comforted him.

He told his Companion what he'd said.

"Okay. Perhaps it can be that bad." He looked down. "What are you doing, Optimus?"

"Someone was complaining about a ketchup spill, but I can't find it." The other mech shrugged. "I take it you're Firmus?"

"Yes. Hello, you must be the mech who helped Star bring food last night. Nice to meet you."

"It was no problem. Do you mind giving me a lift? It can be hard to get back up onto the counter from this side of the bar. No ladder."

"Of course." He lifted the convoy onto the counter. "No ladder. Seems like a bad thing. Perhaps I could make something to help with that."

"Well, there's a ladder. It's just on the other side of the bar. Where Companions normally are. But it's hard for me to get through the door, so if I can get a lift, I'll take it." He hopped into the handwashing sink and reappeared behind the counter. "What do want?"

"My common sense back." "Um..." "Don't ask, just accept the answer of I opened my mouth and stupid came out."

"Well, I don't think I have that, but there's cobbler."

"That'll work."

Optimus served them their lunch and the pair went to sit at a table.

"So he said 'this evening'?" "Yes, Little Comet, what of it?" "What if... you know?" He went red. "Then I might just die of mortification."

"Why? You'll be getting laid. I'll be the one out in the cold with the preteen."

"Well maybe Optimus is available."

"...I couldn't use him like that. He's so sweet and life has rolled over him enough already."

"Not like tha, Stars. You know I wouldn't mean it that way."

"Yes, I do. I guess I'm just a bit sensitive right now. I'm worried, and I'm not sure why."

“Maybe because all of the sudden I've just married the Bane of the Empire."

"You know, that might just be it."

After lunch Starscream asked Optimus if he was free. The convoy invited him and Pharma to join him for a movie and maybe a game or two. He was very fond of the little Seeker, and Starscream agreed. It would keep Pharma away from Vader's quarters, just in came, and it would give him a chance to get to know Optimus better.

"It's not exactly ritzy, I warn you." Optimus led the two Seekers through the Executor. "But it's home."

"That's all right. I'm used to simple," Starscream said. "Me too!" He chuckled. Meanwhile Firmus was reading, or trying to read as he waited for Vader's return.

In reality, he had been staring at the same word on the page, trying to comprehend it.

"Firmus." He screeched, toppling over and practically throwing the datapd. Vader caught them both.

"You are... very on edge. Are you all right?" Vader set him back in the chair.

"No. Yes! I mean... ugh... I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about what I said earlier... I mean..." He buried his flaming face in his hands.

"Oh." Vader sat beside him, stroking his hair to soothe him. "I see. Well, it is natural to be nervous when faced with something new."

"Milord, I... there is something you should know. I... I am a hermaphrodite."

"I am afraid I cannot have children."

"Oh... then I guess it really doesn't matter." Vader looked at his new... wife? husband? spouse. Was that disappointment in his tone?

"Perhaps something to think about another time." The Sith Lord let his gloved hand linger at Firmus's nape.

The small man looked at him. "There are way around it after all... with medical help." Firmus nodded.

"For now, we have a choice to make. We could go to bed. Or we could go to sleep."

Firmus thought for a long moment. He did feel oddly drawn to the Sith, and he found... he trusted Vader as they sat here together. "If you are willing, Milord,... to bed."

"To bed then." Vader offered a hand.

Piett took it and followed the Sith into the bedroom.

Vader made him sit down on the bed and helped him take off his uniform, accompanying the removal of each garment with tracing, exploring fingers encased in leather.

He was soon pressing against those searching fingers, and a purr rumbled in his chest.

Vader chuckled darkly, casting his cape off.

He visibly shivered at the sound, his purr briefly shifting to a whine.

Vader approached him from behind, continuing his touches, teasing him out and leaving him breathless. Something hard and inordinarily smooth touched his back as Vader moved him up onto his lap.

He tried to shift and look even as Vader undid his pants, which was all that was left on him, pants and the underwear.

He couldn't see much, but it seemed that whatever it was, it was black silicone. He gasped when Vader pulled him flush to his chest, the smooth object resting against his crotch from behind.

His pants were removed, and a gloved hand slid into his underwear.

Vader's touch was electrifying and warm. Piett sighed softly, moaning when the Sith Lord found his slick slit. His underthings were damp and sticking.

The Dark Lord removed them then slid a finger deep into him. The Captain arched with a moaned, gasping and panting. "G-Gently," he gasped out.

"Apologies." Vader began a gentle rhythm with the finger.

He moaned and mewled, spreading his legs, even as his hands went to grip Vader almost like he was attempting to ground himself.

Eventually, Vader lifted him slightly in his hands. "Ready?"

Panting, he nodded.

Vader lowered him gently onto himself.

Firmus gasped as he stretched.

They rocked together, pulling the Captain lower onto the Sith Lord.

He gave a soft cry as he sank onto Vader. "Firmus,... were you a virigin?" "Yes," he managed.

"I will take good care of you." And Firmus believed him as they rocked back and forth together.

Bolts of pleasure shot up his spine with each movement. He was so full, feeling wonderfully stuffed and stretched. He could do little more than moan in pleasure, gasping and mewling.

He was young and inexperienced. It all became too much so quickly and he gasped in orgasm, throwing his head back.

Vader stilled and held him until he slumped back, panting.

"Are you all right?"

Firmus nodded after a moment. "Yes, Milord."

"Good. Shall we continue?"

He eased himself up off the Sith. "Frimus?" The Captain turned around so they were facing each other and slowly sank back onto him, whining in pleasure as he did.

Vader embraced him to his chest. "I see." They continued rocking together.

He brought Firmus to a second orgasm and reached his own. Firmus shuddered as Vader came inside him.

The Sith pulled out and laid them down together, soothing Firmus with one hand.

He was panting, slick with sweat, his eyes blown from the pleasure, and a slight tremble.

Vader brushed his hair back from his face. "Rest now."

Exhausted, he was quickly asleep. Vader stayed a few moments then got up and carefully cleaned the smaller man. He found a sleep shirt and put it on him, tucking him and throwing his clothes down the laundry chute just as Starscream returned with a sleeping Pharma.

The Seeker and Sith Lord nodded to each other as Vader took Pharma gently. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes. Did you leave my Companion in one piece?"

"I did. He will be fine in the morning." Vader tucked Pharma into a small nest.

Starscream curled up on the pillow, nest to Firmus' head. Vader turned and started for his chair.

"You could stay with him. He'd appreciate it."

"... I wish I could, but I can no longer comfortably lay down for extended periods of time."

"I see. Good night, Lord Vader."

"Good night, Starscream. Perhaps one day... when I can repair myself I can lay beside him, but until then... that time will be brief."

Starscream flicked his wings and closed his optics.

Firmus woke in the morning sore and forgetting where he was for a moment as he sat up and looked around quarters that weren't his.

Vader was sitting in his chair, Pharma curled up in a nest in the cupholder. Starscream was on the pillow beside him.

He slowly sat up, wincing then blushed as he remembered the previous night. Starscream woke at his movement.

"Morning, Coals." The Seeker stretched and climbed to his shoulder.

"Morning, Little Comet."

He slowly got up and crept to the bathroom, filling the bathtub. "So?" He looked at his Seeker. "So what?"

"What happened? I know you were having a good time, but I tried not to pry."

"Sorry, Star. I thought I closed the bond."

"We both did, but you still get a sense, Coals. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah." "Well? Come on, Coals, it was your first time." Firmus slid into the hot water, sighing in contentment. "It was... intense."

"Was he a gentleman?"

"Yes, Little Comet, especially when he realized I was a virgin."

"That's all right then." Starscream nodded to himself.

Firmus had just started to wash when Vader poked his head in. "Everything all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Firmus looked up. "Just chatting with Starscream."

Vader nodded. "Do you want breakfast here or in the mess hall?"

"I wouldn't mind taking it with you, milord."

"I'm afraid I cannot eat outside of my meditation chamber, but Pharma would no doubt eat with you."

"Of course."

"Then I will order something from the kitchens."

"Thank you, my Lord." Vader withdrew, shutting the door. Firmus sighed. "What's up, Coals?" "I can't even begin to imagine it. Not being able to sleep laying down, to eat with other people,... needing something like that... just to survive."

"At least it's life. Where there's life, there's hope for better."

"I guess so, but... he'd been that way since the rise of the Empire. I would have thought he'd find a way after so long."

"Maybe he likes it that way. Habits can be hard to break."

"Maybe." He finished his bath, dried off, and dressed. Pharma flew to him, nuzzling happily, when he emerged from the bathroom. "Good morning, Pharma," he chuckled.

"Morning!" The cheery little Seeker chirped.

Starscream pounced, and they wrestled on the bed, hissing and chirping. Firmus smiled and approached his new husband. "Good morning, Milord."

"Good morning." Vader was holding a covered tray. "Breakfast was just delivered."

"Thank you. Milord, what about the crew? Are they to be... informed?"

"I think we can keep it to ourselves for now."

He nodded. "As you wish, my Lord."

Vader set the tray on a table nearby and lifted it, revealing eggs Benedict.

Firmus sat down, and the two Seekers came to join him.

They had breakfast together, a mismatched family, and then Piett went about his routine, getting ready for his shift.

He bid Vader and Pharma goodbye and headed for the bridge with Starscream. Pharma poke around in drawers, playing like he usually did. There was a snap, and a squall from the sparkling. Vader hurried over and opened the drawer, moving aside clothes to find Pharma stuck in a little trap meant to trap searching hands in the back of the drawer. He gently freed his little Companion and removed the trap, staring at the symbol engraved. It was like an upside down 'A' or 'V' with the bottom points curving in. The Assassins.

Fortunately, Pharma was only bruised, though if his little neck had been stuck in this instead of his well-plated thigh, it would have been a different matter.

"Why did he have that in there?" he sniffled. Vader soothingly rubbing the bruised leg. "It seems Firmus is an Assassin." "Assassin?" He nodded. "They are an Order as old as the Sith if not older, and even more secretive. Warriors, spies, and killers of the highest skill. Even ancient Sith fell to their blades in ages past."

"Why would he have that?"

"To keep people from rummaging about in his belongings. I suppose he didn't think you would go prying."

"I didn't mean to. I always play in the drawers." "I know, little one, I should have told you not to. Now they're his." The sparkling nodded. "I'm sorry." Vader stroked his helm, making him purr. "I know, but you need to tell him when he comes back and apologize." "Okay."

Vader set Pharma on his shoulder. "Rest your leg for now. It won't do to hurt yourself."

They sat in quiet for a while as Vader did paperwork. "Vader." "Yes?" "Are the Assassins... bad?" He paused, seeming to think. "The Assassins... are protectors. I know little about them, but what I do know is that they fight to protect innocent people more than take sides."

"But why are they Assassins, then?"

"I don't know, little one. I don't know their history."

"Oh." Pharma snuggled into him. "I didn't think there was anything you didn't know."

He chuckled. "There is plenty that I do not know, Pharma. Just because someone may know many things does not mean they know everything. No one does."

"I want to know everything." Pharma bounced on his shoulder.

Vader tickled his wings. "Learn little by little, young one. There are somethings you can only learn with time and age,... and there are somethings you will wish you could forget."

Pharma giggled and attacked his hand, beginning his usual game with the dark Lord's fingers.

The Sith pinned him, tickled him, and rolled him around as the sparkling played. Firmus returned around lunch, Starscream gone to see Optimus. The trap was sitting on Vader's desk, and Pharma, being a typical young one, decided to milk his injury for all he was worth and more attention.

Firmus cooed over him. "Oh, Pharma, I'm so sorry. I'm just so used to leaving those in my drawers that I didn't think about you."

The Seekerlet gave him wide optics. "I wasn't snooping, honest." "I know, baby. I'm sorry." Vader just watched.

Pharma snuggled down in Firmus's hands, glad to be forgiven, while Firmus turned to Vader. "Well, I suppose you have questions."

"I do!" Pharma chirped. He chuckled. "Okay, why don't you and Lord Vader take turns then." "Okay! Me first?" Firmus kissed his helm. "Yes, you first."

"Does Starscream ever get caught in the traps?"

"No, little one, he doesn't, but he trained with me so he knows better. I'll show you what everything does and how I set it up, okay?"

"Okay!" Pharma chirped.

He smiled and looked at his husband. "Any questions?"

"Mostly concerning your training and history." Vader explained.

"I was trained from childhood. My family's bloodline is tied to our branch of the order. I hold the rank of Master Assassin but struck out, with the blessing of my parents and our Mentor, to join the military and was permitted to keep my ties to the Brotherhood and my Hidden Blades."

"I see. I won't reveal this to your superiors. It has no bearing on your service."

He nodded. "What's a Hidden Blade?" Pharma asked. Firmus moved his right hand away from the sparkling and let the blade, hidden in his sleeve, slide out under his hand.

"Cool." Pharma touched it gingerly and examined the blade.

Firmus smiled and waited until he moved back to retract the blade.

Starscream returned from his lunch. "What's going on here?"

"Secret's out, Little Comet. Pharma got caught in my drawer trap."

"Poor baby. Those things hurt."

"Is it true that Assassin blades cannot be cut by a lightsaber?" Firmus looked back at Vader. "Considering the formula for the metal of our blades and armor hasn't changed I would say yes."

"Interesting. I wonder what the alloy is exactly."

"I'm not sure. I didn't train to be a smith, and only those who train come to know the formula, we're all told how to repair and keep our blades and that the formula hasn't changed... we just don't know what the formula is.”

"Well, nevermind. Some secrets should stay that way."

Firmus nodded. "They should."

The silence was broken when Starscream reminded Firmus that they were due back on shift.

He set Pharma down. "All right." Pharma cuddled Vader's hand once they'd left.

"That was cool." Pharma looked up at Vader. "I like them."

"As do I, little one." He scampered up the Sith's arm and curled on his shoulder. "Think you and Firmus will have babies?' he asked with all the innocence of the child he was.

"I'm not certain, Pharma. It would be a difficult topic at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because Starscream doesn't have a mate, little one." Vader flicked him gently.

He batted the Sith's fingers. "I think he likes Optimus."

"Well, everyone likes Optimus." Vader thought of the sweet convoy. "But I was hoping he would eventually be your mate, in time."

"Eww!" "Ew?" "Yeah. ew. Optimus... he's like... like... like a dad."

"I was talking about Starscream." Vader chuckled.

"No. Starscream is like a mom not a mate. Yuck!"

Vader flicked Pharma gently and shook his head.

"Besides, I like Tarn." "Tarn?" "He's like Optimus, but my age and in the medbay."

"Well, I'm glad you've found someone." Vader sighed, cuddling him.

He purred, cuddling back. The day wound down into evening, and Firmus returned. He spent a while showing Pharma his Hidden Blades and the traps until the Seekerlet fell asleep. Vader approached his new wife.

"Where's Starscream?"

"He and Optimus were deeply engrossed in a friendly game of poker over food."

"He does like him, doesn't he?"

"You know how it is. If one Companion has a mate, the other will seek one."

Vader nodded, and Piett smiled. "That and Star likes food."

Vader chuckled. "Doesn't everyone?"

"How many will fight you for it?"

"...Really?"

"Remind me to tell you about the Noodle Incident."

"Sounds interesting." "It was." He stood up and stretched.

"Are you all right?" Vader questioned.

"Just a sore back. Nothing to worry over."

"A sore back? From last night or something else?"

"Don't fish for compliments." Firmus blushed. "I think it was last night, yes, though."

"I wasn't fishing for compliments, I was fishing for a cause."

"Well, I... I enjoyed last night. And yes, I am sore because of it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Perhaps, if you're willing, we could experiment." He blushed but shivered. "I... wouldn't be opposed."

Vader looked over at Pharma, fast asleep. "In the refresher?" He offered, gesturing.

The Captain sassily threw an extra bit of sway into his hips as he headed for the refresher.

Vader followed him closely and shut the door firmly behind them.

Starscream tiptoed back in a few hours later and crawled up into the berth with Firmus. His hair was damp from a shower and he sighed in his sleep, turning over.

In the morning he told his Companion that he and Optimus had agreed to start courting. Firmus kissed his helm. "That's wonderful, Little Comet."

"He's a wonderful mech," Starscream told him as he soaked in the sink full of hot water. "I could grow to love him dearly."

"I'm happy for you, Stars." "So how was your night?" ".... Fine," he hedged, blushing.

"Well, it seems like there's nothing wrong with your sex lives so far."

"I had no idea I could be so..."

"Wanton?"

"Submissive."

"Hmm. Well, I knew I was. I guess I never thought of it for you."

"Last night.... wow..." Starscream smiled. "Careful, Coals, or you're gonna need a cold shower."

"You're right, Little Comet." Firmus sighed, finishing his toilette. "Ready to face the world?

"It's the world who should get ready to face me." Starscream sniffed.

He chuckled and straightened his uniform.

The Seeker dried himself off and flew straight to Firmus's shoulder.

He nuzzled his Companion. "Just do me a favor, Coals." "What?" "Let me know before you start attempting to have a baby so we can gossip," he smirked.

Firmus flicked him off of his shoulder.

"Come on, Firmus! You don't want to gossip?" he said, returning to his spot. "It... won't be that easy, Starscream. For us... it can't... be natural."

"... Oh." Starscream thought about it. "Well, maybe that's better then... I mean, because I'm not Pharma's mate."

"No evidently he thinks of you as a mom."

Starscream sighed. "Am I that old? Force."

"He's just that young. Besides, it's cute, and he sees Optimus as a dad."

"Well, good on him."

They settled into a routine. Vader let up on Firmus, and the two began their own, private courtship of sorts. Neither wanted their relationship based solely on sex.

Starscream spent most of his downtime either with Optimus or Pharma. He grew closer to the Convoy the longer they were together.

Optimus had built himself a home inside a hollowed out chest of drawers, furnishing it with small things he had salvaged or recycled.

Firmus took to building things for him and helping him make his home nicer. Starscream also found a side to Vader he could connect with; the pilot and mechanic.

It still took all of his courage to come to Vader with a request.

When he did it helped that the Dark Lord was playing with Pharma.

"Hi, Pharma." Starscream smiled, holding the datapad he carried to his chest.

"Hi!" Vader rolled him over. "What is it, Starscream?"

"I wondered... I wanted to ask you for a favor." He looked down at Pharma. "If this isn't a good time, I could come back later."

"Pharma, go on and find Firmus. He should be on the bridge and his cap unoccupied." "Yay!" He darted off. One of his new favorite things to do was sit on Firmus' cap and ride around.

Starscream smiled as he rushed away and turned back to the Dark Lord. "I have... I have a request."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was talking with Optimus about his career." Starscream linked his miniature datapad to Vader's and uploaded several files. "And I realized that something was wrong." He arranged the first file on the screen. It was a timeline outlining where and on what ships Optimus had served.

"Yes, he's served his whole life. What problem did you find?"

"Well, he has all the experience of a Captain, Lord Vader. And he's still an ensign." Starscream shifted to a set of graphs. "To boot, I looked up his records, and he has seen combat and ground service, but he didn't receive combat pay or the appropriate honors. There are also various achievements, valor medals, and others he should have earned, but none of them came to him."

A snarl issued from the mask. "I did not know this happened,... but I can easily guess why. The Empire crushes Uniques like him under it's boot. I will personally see to this being fixed. No man or Companion under my command will be treated this way."

"Thank you, My Lord." Starscream looked up at him, smiling. "I made a list." He showed the Sith the final file.

"Very good, Starscream. I will do what I can to see this fixed." He rubbed the Seeker's helm. "I hope you will soon have the mate you deserve."

"Thank you, Vader." Starscream cuddled him. "But I would take Optimus if he was a scullery mech all his life."

"Good, little one. Go on, and take him as your mate. You already know you have Firmus' blessing, and now you have mine as well."

"Thank you, My Lord. It means much to me."

"Go, be happy, and stop pestering Firmus about children. He and I have yet to discuss it."

"I don't pester... I tease."

Vader swore an amused oath and flicked his wing.

"Go, brat." Starscream laughed and went to find Optimus.

Optimus was hard at work, organizing the supply room when Starscream found him. "Optimus!"

He turned and was tackled into a kiss. "Oooh! That's quite the 'hello', Star."

"I'm glad to see you." Starscream pouted, kissing him again.

He laughed and kissed him back.

"How much do you still have to do?" Starscream looked around.

"A few more boxes. If you help me, it shouldn't take more than five minutes."

"Lets go moving!" He laughed. "What's the rush, love?"

"I have news, and I want to tell you in private."

"All right." They finished and headed for his home. "What's going on, Star?"

"I talked to Lord Vader about you."

"What about me?"

"About how you've been passed over for promotion."

"Oh... that... it's normal for someone like me."

"Well, it's not right, and Lord Vader agrees."

"But it's how the Empire works."

"That doesn't make it right."

He sighed and kissed the Seeker. "Well... thank you, Star."

"You're welcome. I... I also have something else to tell you."

"What?"

Starscream kissed him. "I love you. And if you love me back, I think we should become mates together."

"Oh, Starscream, of course I love you, but... are you sure you want me?"

"Optimus, you're a bloody hero. I've read your record. There's no reason to be nervous about little old me." Starscream kissed him deeply. "And I would want you even if you weren't."

"Then... yes. I'd love to your mate."

Starscream kissed the convoy again. "You smell like the storage room."

Optimus blushed. "Oh, I-"

"Let's take a bath together." Starscream nuzzled his neck.

"I'd love to, but my bath-" "Then we'll take over Firmus'." "You mean... in Vader's quarters?"

"Why not? I live there, and he's given us his blessing."

"Very well." Vader didn't look up as they arrived, but called as they headed for the bathroom. "You'll have to share with Pharma. He's in there. Evidently there was an incident in the mess hall concerning a pie."

"Silly little thing." Starscream chuckled. "We'll help him get cleaned off and out of our plating."

They found Pharma in the tub, Firmus was there drying his face. The water wasn't nearly as deep as it would be for a person, but it was enough for Pharma. He was paddling in the massive tub. "Hi. Firmus and I got pied in the face."

"What happened?" Optimus questioned, concerned, as Starscream helped him get into the tub.

"Max tripped and his pie went flying into my face. Pharma just got the splatter since he was on my cap," Firmus said, lowering the towel. He came over and plucked the sparkling up, toweling him off. Pharma giggled.

"Well, if you don't mind, we'd like a turn in the bath." Starscream winked up at his Companion.

"Just don't splash and bother Vader. Come on, Pharma, Back to the bridge."

"We won't." Starscream smiled, waving, and dragged the plug open to run fresh water.

Vader looked up as Pharma flew over and kissed the nose of his mask. "Bye." The sparkling looked expectantly at Firmus. The Captain smiled, leaned over, and kissed the grill of the fearsome mask. He and Vader had not yet resumed their sex lives, but they were both ready to. This was his signal to the Sith that he was ready.

Vader nodded to Firmus and went back to his datapad as the Captain and sparkling left.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Starscream were polishing each other with the washcloth and softly scented soap.

"This soap is lovely." "It's a formula Firmus' mother came up with once they realized other kinds didn't seem to agreed with Firmus and I. We couldn't stand the scents or even non-scented for some reason, and some make his skin and my plating react. Now Pharma loves it, too." "As do I. It's wonderful."

Starscream polished Optimus's aerial, then gentle leaned in to nibble at the edge.

He gave a rumbling purr. "Starscream,...... we'll have to be safe," he finally said.

"We won't use sparks this time." The Seeker replied, nipping the tip of his aerial.

He gasped and arched back against him.

Starscream smirked and traced his servos down the convoy's windshield.

"Mmmm. Top or bottom?"

"I'm not... sure." Optimus murmured, forcing his servos up to Starscream's waist to stroke the plating there.

"What.... what do you want, Star?"

"You." Starscream smirked. "Sit up against the wall of the tub."

The convoy obeyed, willing to take either position it seemed.

Starscream straddled his hips, continuing to caress him gently, claws preening through his seams.

He moaned and arched. "S-Star."

"Optimus." Starscream ran a thumb over his chin affectionately.

"Please." "Please what?" "I... I don't know."

Starscream's other hand went to Optimus's panel and began kneading the plating there the same way he was kneading the Convoy's neckcables.

He squirmed, panting and gasping.

Starscream dropped his helm into his audial and began whispering sweet nothings. "It's okay. Just let yourself go. I'm right here. I love you. Come on, let me have a look."

Optimus whined and let his panel pop.

Starscream's thumb pressed into his spike housing, teasing him out with a smooth, gentle rotation.

He jerked back.

Starscream kissed his cheeks and nasal vent, teasing about his lips.

He buried his face in the Seeker's neck.

Starscream crooned, guiding his lover. "You're doing amazing, Optimus."

He was shuddering. It was too much. He had never been touched, not like this.

Starscream backed off from his spike, both servos coming up to cradle the convoy's face. "Are you all right?"

"I.... I've never.... never...." he panted.

"Neither have I." Starscream admitted, sitting on his lap, letting him calm down. "You're going to be okay."

He eased the Seeker away, closing himself. "I'm sorry. It's just... too much."

"All right." Starscream rolled off his lap and settled beside him, hugging him.

"We could go slower, Optimus, like how you might touch yourself." "I never have."

Starscream's optics jumped in surprise. "Never?"

He shook his helm.

Starscream was quiet, thinking. "Perhaps we should start with that then. Later, if you don't want to now. Mutual masturbation is common."

"I... I don't...."

"... Do you not like it?"

"No I don't think I do."

"Oh." Starscream was silent for a long moment.

"I... I understand if you want a mate who can give you something more."

"No, it's fine, Optimus. Look, we can talk in a minute. Do you mind... leaving me alone for a bit. I have to take care of something."

"Sure." He dried off and left the bathroom.

Starscream ran a servo down his faceplate. "Well, that was a disappointment..." He sighed, tracing his digits down his front and to his valve, pressing the right spot and beginning to pull and tug at himself.

He had hoped to have a family with Optimus, but now it didn't seem possible.

He was shaking when he overloaded, and the stress that self-service normally lifted seemed to drop on him like a weight. "Frag." He looked down at his servo and dipped it into the boiling water before letting the tub drain.

He dried off and left. Optimus was sitting on the bed.

"You okay?" Starscream looked up at him.

"Just thinking." He sighed as the Seeker joined. "I'm sorry, Star. I've ruined your chance and Firmus' chance of a family."

"Don't be stupid. If Vader and Firmus think of something, so will we."

"Besides, that just means right now we can love on Pharma."

"True." Optimus smiled softly. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Let's just drop it."

"Okay. Okay. Movie night? My house, you, me, and Pharma?"

"Sure." Starscream leaned into him. "I still love you.”

"Thank you. I love you, too." Firmus trudged in that evening. Pharma peeked out from under his cap. "Whoa. Rough shift, Coals?" "Ozzel."

"Oh, no. What did he do now?"

"Just gave me every little task he could think of, had me all over the damn ship."

"What a jerk." Starscream flew up to kiss his nose. "Optimus invited us to a movie night, Pharma."

"Yay!" Firmus stumbled over to the bed and flopped into it. "Have fun. I'm gonna pass out now."

Starscream looked down at his Companion, wishing he was in a mood and shape to talk. "Okay. Rest up, Coals. I'll come on your shift tomorrow and help.”

Vader approached his wife once the Companions were gone.

"Would you like anything?" He offered, one large, gloved hand cupping Firmus's face.

"Ozzel's head on a spike," he mumbled.

"I think he would have to be more than obnoxious for me to justify that."

"Then how about my boots pried off my feet?"

Vader chuckled and gestured, the boots sliding off of Firmus's aching feet.

He sighed in obvious relief.

Vader sat down next to him. "Are you all right?"

"Exhausted, and I can't remember the last time my feet hurt that much. Seriously I've run and jumped across rooftops, and they didn't hurt that bad. Those boots are horrible."

"Perhaps we can find you better ones."

"I could ask my father to send me some."

"Then do so." Vader agreed. He hesitated. "And speak to Starscream when you wake up."

"Why? Did something happen?" he asked, sitting up.

"It's private, but I believe Starscream and Optimus attempted to have their first time together and it ended in disappointment."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry about it now. Starscream and Pharma went to Optimus's for a movie in any case."

Firmus worked his socks off and rubbed his feet.

Vader took over, gently pressing the two appendages.

He groaned softly and sighed. "Thank you,... my Lord and love." The last bit was a little purr and something Firmus had recently started calling him in private.

"You're welcome. Rest, Captain."

"We need to talk, I think, before we... start again."

"Of course. When you've rested."

"Vader, I'm all right. I want to discuss this."

"Very well. What do you want to discuss?"

"Children. You hinted before at getting medical help to have a child."

"It is possible. I have DNA, and you can carry."

"Do you want children? It means I would retire, and we would need a stable home."

"It may not be possible at the moment, but later... I would relish being a Father.

"... What's stopping you?"

"The Empire is not in a stable enough position for me to step away from my duties."

"With the way the Empire exsists... I don't think it ever will be. There is too much... hate and... injustice towards non-humans and Uniques."

"Then it needs to change. Somehow."

"New leadership would be a start." "That's treason."

Firmus was silent, staring at him, daring him to disagree.

The Sith leaned down and very gently nuzzled him. "I love it, but I can't let you get caught up in something like that, Firmus."

Firmus sighed deeply.

"I'm not helpless, Vader. You know that."

"I do. That does not mean you will be safe. My Master is near invincible and he has powerful servants."

"You won't exactly be safe either."

"I have never been safe, Firmus."

"And I refuse to hideaway and risk losing you. For better or worse, I am your wife, and I will stand beside you."

"And Pharma and Starscream?"

"...Optimus would take care of them."

"Firmus-" "I'm not going to hide and cower! I will stand by you and fall with you if I must! Dammit, get it through your head, I love you!"

Vader caught him in his arms. "And I love you."

The Captain nestled into him, careful of the control pannel. "We go into this together. I can't just sit by and let you go alone."

"Then we go together."

He kissed the grill of Vader's mask.

Vader cupped his neck.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to kiss you back."

Firmus nodded, wistful. "Someday."

"Yes. Someday I will be repaired and shed this armor and these old prothsetics for bonics. Someday I will be able to lay beside you, see you properly with repaired eyes, kiss you." He dipped to Firmus' ear. "Taste you."

Firmus shuddered. "...Pharma is out, Vader. Let's take advantage."

"Are you sure you're up for it?" "Please tell me that was not a joke, and yes."

Vader chuckled, nuzzling him. "Well, then. Let's."

Firmus purred and shed his clothes. "One day, I want a proper wedding and a name to take."

"One day, perhaps you'll have it."

"How do you want me, my love?" he purred.

"Naked, writhing, and needy." Vader purred right back.

He flung off his underwear. "First part, check... and third part," he said, palming himself birefly.

Vader's breathing kicked up a notch as he watched.

Starscream's wings twitched and he pulled the bond further shut, trying to keep his mind off of what his Companions were doing.

Firmus clamped his end and slid his hand down to spread himself.

Vader opened his suit and moved to cover Firmus, bumping his grill against his lips.

His little Captain cheekily licked it.

Vader rumbled to Firmus.

He purred back and helped Vader position himself.

Starscream flinched slightly. "I'm tired. Mind if I sleep here tonight, Optimus?

"Not at all. You know where the bedroom is." Optimus looked over at the Seeker.

"Thank you." He made his escape.

Pharma snuggled up to Optimus, blissfully unaware. Vader growled. "Are you ready?" "Yes."

It was hot and delicious. Firmus moaned, arms wrapped around his lover.

He reveled in the stretch and fullness, groaning as Vader slid all the way in.

"Ah! I love you, my lord."

"And I you, my little Captain." Firmus whined and ground his hips, panting.

Vader began thrusting, holding his captain close.

His lover cried out, arching and writhing against him, gasping as pleasure overtook him.

They ground, rocked, and thrust to the edge and over. Piett was left feeling blank and boneless as Vader held him.

He wearily kissed the mask, giving occasional, lazy licks here and there.

Vader snuggled him, stroking his neck and shoulders. "Let's clean up before Pharma and Starscream return."

"Okay." He gave a tired purr as Vader carried him to the bathroom and filled the tub. "Someday, my love, I want you to open me and claim me in the back."

Vader jumped. "Don't say things like that, Firmus. You'll get me going again."

"That's a problem?"

Vader chuckled. "It's been longer than you think. They should be home soon."

He opened the bond a little and got sleep. "Star's sleeping like a rock. They might be staying with Optimus tonight."

"... Well then." Vader chuckled, faceplate dipping into Firmus's shoulder. "I suppose we have the night to ourselves."

His wife purred and rolled his hips. "Lets make the most of it. I'm off-duty tomorrow so I don't need to be able to walk properly."

Vader chuckled and descended on him. "Be careful what you wish for..."

Starscream woke in Optimus's arms, warm and snug. He sat up, mouth dry and tried to think of why he felt so hot. With a jerk, he realized what was wrong and hastened to shut down his fans and think of anything but interface. Force, he had never been this promiscuous before!

Of course the feedback, however weak, was not helping. What had Vader and Firmus done last night?! .... Actually he didn't want to know. He didn't want to think about Firmus in that sense.

He splashed his faceplates with cold water, which helped.

He kissed Optimus lightly and crept back to Vader's quarters. His humans were asleep. Firmus was sprawled out, having been rolling around his sleep as he sometimes did and was tangled in the blanket. Typical Coals.

Starscream snuggled into his neck to rest for a little longer.

He woke to a kiss to his wings from his beloved Companion. "Morning, Little Comet."

"Morning, Coals." Starscream sat up and stretched. "How are you?"

"Sore, but in a good way... and grateful I don't have duty today. Come on, how about a nice, morning bath and we can talk?"

"I'd love a bubble bath." Starscream agreed.

"Coming right up." The hot water and soft-scented bubbles were soothing. "So, what happened between you and Optimus last night, Stars?"

Starscream groaned. "Do we have to talk about it? It was... It was humiliating, Firmus. And at the same time, I really can't blame him."

"You're hurting, Stars, so yes we need to talk about it." "He... nothing happened. That's what. He doesn't.... like sex."

"Doesn't like sex? Wow. That's... That's a hurdle."

"It shouldn't be. I've had... urges, and I've taken care of them myself before. I don't know why it feels so much worse now."

"Because you want to be with the one you love, give him yourself."

"...And I can't."

"Give it time, Little Comet. Maybe he can overcome it, but... it might be something he needs to do himself."

"There's nothing else I can do, Coals."

"Coals." "Hmm?" "Do you... love Vader?" "Yes. Yes, Little Comet, I do."

Starscream nodded. "Do you think you'll have a child?"

"Haven't you asked this question?"

"It bears repeating."

"...Perhaps. Soon. Vader and I talked about it."

"How soon?" "I don't know, Stars. Right now he can't afford to retire and focus on a family. There are things to be done before we can start trying."

Starscream nodded and closed his optics. "Good."

He laughed as Firmus began scrubbing him, tickling him.

Starscream tried to tickle back, giggling.

"There's my happy Star." He pounced Firmus' face and pepper his cheek with kisses.

Firmus held him close before they rejoined Vader and the others.

He walked stiffly, and Starscream teeked smug, pride from Vader as he watched his wife.

He felt a flicker of jealousy before hiding it.

Firmus nuzzled him, pressing reassurance across their bond. "You can do things with Optimus we can't," he said softly. "Like?" "Kiss. Hold hands no matter where you are, see his face and eyes."

Starscream's wings fluttered. "True."

As they began merging into a family in its own right, Optimus still shied away from sex, though he secretly began trying to help himself overcome it. Firmus and Vader were active but also used their alone time to try to plan how to fix things in the Empire.

Starscream still felt ashamed of his desires and bathed alone so he could self-service. It never made him feel better.

But everything was relatively stable until she showed up with Optimus's honors.

When she did the very first thing she did was pop the happy bubble they had been living in by congratulating Vader and Piett on their marriage right on the bridge.

Garnet was a small woman with long, platinum blonde hair that she wore asymettrically down over her face. Her companion was a large tank, bigger than Tarn or Megatron. She had a beautiful smile and a bright, expressive eye.

Starscream, Optimus, and Pharma were on Vader's shoulders. "Lord Vader, Captain Piett, congratulations on your marriage. My father extends his own congratulations."

The whole bridge turned to stare at them.

Piett was white, and Starscream and Optimus were horrified. "Captain," Ozzel hissed. He slowly moved away from his husband to the Admiral. Ozzel had always hated him... and everyone else, this was powerful ammunition against the Captain.

"Oh, don't fight." The Princess chided. "I brought a gift." She offered him a silver and white box with a ribbon. "And Admiral, be nice."

Vader glared around the bridge, and everyone immediately focused elsewhere. "Excuse us, Your Highness, we will retire. Admiral, show her to the guest quarters. Now." He let his wife away before either could reply.

Admiral Ozzel escorted Princess Garnet away, the princess chatting pleasantly as they went.

"Well, now that's out of the bag." Firmus sighed.

He all but threw the box down and sat down on the bed.

"She couldn't have meant it mean-spiritedly." Pharma suggested. Optimus and Starscream had gone to Optimus's home for some time to themselves.

"That's exactly what she meant. The Princess may seem innocent, naive even, but she is far from it," Vader said.

"What do you mean, my love?"

"She is a master manipulator, and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants in the end, regardless of who is left hurt and broken in the end."

"... We'll have to be careful, then." Firmus cupped his chin. "What could she hope to gain by making trouble with the men?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, we'll have to get ready for Optimus's honors." Firmus tapped his lips. "We can think about it later. Maybe we can get some more information at the Reception."

"Perhaps." He leaned down and nuzzled his wife, who kissed the grill of his mask.

"You'll see. We can handle her."

"Yeah! We're tough!" chirped Pharma, puffing up.

Vader hummed in amusement, stroking the little Seeker.

The ceremony was awkward at best. The crew's once rather high opinion of Piett had clearly dropped.

Optimus and Starscream were stiff and short with each other as Starscream sat upright on Firmus's shoulder and the convoy - polished and sparkling, a miniature ceremonial cap in his arm- walked down a long, red carpet to the Princess, seated in a chair with the honors and rank badges beside her. The two Companions must have had a fight before coming.

Firmus made a note to asked his Seeker later.

Garnet bent over and picked Optimus up. "This is an unusual promotion." She smiled at the Convoy, picking up a miniature Commander's rank bars. "I think I like it, though you seem ill at ease." The bars and medals attached with magnets and Optimus would have a substantial fruit salad afterwards.

"I'm just not used to the attention."

"Well, I hope you get a little more after this. Uniques deserve a chance to show they can do the same jobs as Companions. That's why I'm promoting you to quartermaster and reassigning Garris." She smiled down at him.

"You don't have the authority in the military, Your Highness," Vader said evenly.

"I got my Father to sign off on it. It was my birthday." She gave him a charming smile. "Unless you think Optimus isn't fit?" She hung the last of the honors about the Companion's neck and let him down.

"I do not appreciate you undermining my authority on my own ship."

"Well, it was that or reassign Commander Optimus, and given his attachment to Starscream, I didn't think you'd want that."

"Commander Optimus will be assigned to be mine and Captain Piett's aide."

"You have an aide, Lord Vader."

He bit down a growl. "Very well." Piett gave his husband a sympathetic look. He saw it. She had backed the Sith into a corner. She would have to go along with the Emperor it seemed.

He shuddered as the Reception started. She was good. In minutes, she had charmed the simple Convoy, who was sitting on her shoulder and making conversation about his struggles - as if she cared. And... where was Starscream?

He immediately reached across their bond.

Starscream flicked amusement at him. He was on a table nearby, dancing a waltz with Garnet's tank.

He frowned and walked over. "Excuse me. Starscream, a word please?"

"When the song is over, Coals. I'm enjoying myself. This is Overlord, by the way." The Seeker introduced his partner.

"I'm sorry, but it's important, Starscream. Now please."

"Go on. Don't let your Companion worry." Overlord ended the dance with a flourish and bowed to the Seeker. "I'll be about if you want another." He released Starscream and leapt off the table, headed for the drinks.

Firmus took Starscream into a nearby bathroom. "What is going on with you and Optimus, Star? You two hardly looked at each other, and you don't seem to be paying attention to him."

"He's talking to the Princess. Let him have his time with the high and mighty." Starscream crossed his arms and pressed his lipplates together. "Ungrateful son of a... Nevermind. We've had a fight, and I don't want to discuss it. I want to enjoy myself, even if he won't, and I'm sick of being stressed and held back."

"Starscream, what did you fight about?"

"Optimus got stage fright, or nerves, or something. I made a quip, then he turned on me and... And blamed me for this. As if it was my fault."

"He's never been in the spotlight before, Starscream. Of course he was freaked out. Most people are happy to pretend those like him don't exist. Now he's been thrust into the center of attention."

"But it's not my fault! I didn't think there would be all this fuss! I thought he would just receive orders and honors in the next diplomatic package! I didn't ask the Princess to come!"

"I know it's not your fault, and he knows that. We both know people don't think straight when freaked out and under stress. He's not ungrateful, Star, he's scared. He's had his whole life to have it hammered in that he's not good enough for anything or anyone, remember."

"Then perhaps it's good he's being fussed over for once." Starscream hopped down off the counter and headed out. "Now there's an incredible dancer waiting and I want to take a spin. I've had enough worrying this evening. See you later."

"Be careful with Overlord, Star. If he's like his Companion you might wake up regretting stuff. Unless you missed her manipulating Vader."

"Perhaps its a good thing that someone can outthink him. She's given Optimus a chance to shine. An aide, Phah. No one would have taken that posting seriously, Firmus. You have to have realized that." And he stormed out of the bathroom.

He groaned and walked out to more trouble. Ozzel was drinking... a lot.

The Princess and Optimus looked on as Ozzel sloshed down more brandy, muttering complaints to the officer standing next to him.

Firmus wasn't paying attention, but then Ozzel got loud when the Captain reached Vader.

"And the stupid-! Sleeping up the chain of command like some- Like Daala." He was unstable on his feet by then.

There were gasps around at the mention of the late Moff Tarkin's mistress. Vader started towards him, but Firmus grabbed his arm. "No. It's not worth it. Please." He took Firmus' hand and led him out to the space open for dancing. The Captain's eyes widened.

Starscream and Overlord were locked in a sensual tango. The large tank had all the grace of a feline and the rhythm of a Bith. Starscream twisted and turned in his servos like a ribbon held up to catch the light. It was beautiful and terrifying in the same breath because Firmus knew beyond a shadow of doubt-

Garnet approached from his left with Optimus on her shoulder, sipping champagne. "I've sent the Admiral to bed. He'll wake up with a strong headache and feeling like a fool. Perhaps it will humble him some."

“Please excuse us," Vader growled, pulling his little Captain out to dance.

Firmus didn't catch sight of Starscream again. "Vader, I'm worried."

"I know. She is trying to divide us. I am a threat to the Empror. I always have been as his apprentice. treachery is the way of the Sith, the apprentice eventually kills the master."

"...Are you sure her goal is to protect the Emperor?"

"Her goal is control and getting what she wants, but she has always protected my Master. She learned her manipulation from him."

"That may be so. But is it impossible that the Emperor has reached the end of his usefulness to her?"

"He is useful as long as he alive." "Why?" "Because regardless of her being his daughter I am the heir to the Empire. She is no Sith, and he wants the Sith to rule."

"...That makes sense. And while she can manipulate him with seeming ease, she has trouble with you."

"The Force closes my mind to her, protects me." "But not him?" Vader shook his head. "The Force aids Jedi and Sith, but it truly flows through me. I... I am its son."

Firmus's expression became one of surprise. "I see. Then she is here to protect the Emperor. Do you think she knows what we're planning?"

"She always suspects me, so she may suspect you just for your affiliation with me. You are better off now that you are aware that she is a manipulator, but you must never be alone with her."

"Why not?"

"Firmus, her powers are not merely to manipulate. She can twist minds to her will."

"But one must be willing for her to twist enough for a true change, enough of a change that a person with you would catch it before you would permit her to do it."

"I see." Firmus nodded. "So, we can't let her corner me while she's here. How long will she stay?"

"Not long. Just until morning. She's needed elsewhere."

"Good. Vader, how much... could she change me? Could she... make me... hurt you?"

"It would depend. I would notice a change so drastic. She changes people subtly, generally. In ways that nudge them slowly into her web, not all at once."

"Were she desperate and you armed she might." "... I'm always armed. I don't leave our quarters without my blades."

"Then we had best see to it that she isn't desperate."

He nodded. "We need to find Starscream."

"Agreed. I haven't seen-"

Garnet appeared at their sides. "I would love a dance, if someone would oblige." Optimus was pointedly not on her shoulder.

"Pardon, Your Highness, but I need to find my Companion."

"I think they went to bed." She shrugged. "And surely it would take only one of you to search."

"We will both search regardless," Vader said.

She sighed, turning a pout on them. "Oh, very well. I suppose it's past my bed time in any case. I'll sleep on my ship and leave at the beginning of Alpha shift."

"Goodnight." Vader led Firmus away. He felt across the bond for his Seeker.

Starscream's side was shut, but there was a general feeling that he was enjoying himself.

He pressed insistently.

Starscream smacked him away, irritable.

He smacked back, demanding to know who he was with.

Starscream's angered hiss filled his head. It had a distinct flavor of 'none of your business.'

He pressed an image of Overlord with a question, worried.

Starscream's silence was answer enough.

Fury smashed into him from Firmus. with an obvious, 'What are you doing?!'

Starscream blocked him again and went back to... whatever it was he was doing.

"Son of a....! I'm gonna kill him, and that.... that... bitch and her scrap pile!" Firmus hissed.

"Firmus, what on Coruscant is wrong?"

"Starscream is with Overlord."

Vader was stunned into silence.

"I'm not playing anymore. Where the hell is her ship?"

"Firmus, you can't." Vader gripped his arm. "Consider that you angry and not thinking is exactly what she wants."

He shoved a final thought to Starscream, a clear 'I am not bailing you out'. He pulled his arm free and stormed to their quarters and collapsed in the bath, where he cried. Why did she have to come and ruin their lives?

Vader sat on the lip of the tub and rubbed his back.

"She dies tomorrow. I don't care how, Vader, but dammit I'm putting a blade through her."

"What has she done, Firmus?"

"Think about; every time I tried to find Starscream she came and distracted me. She kept Optimus with her and kept us distracted while Overlord was with Starscream. Speaking of which, I'm gonna snap that piece of junk in half."

"Firmus, it isn't a crime to enable two consenting, adult, mechs to have a tryst."

"Just let me bark even if I don't bite."

"I know. Just make sure you don't bite."

"We need to get rid of her anyway, though, to take down the Emperor."

"Agreed. But we must be subtle about it. It's too public here. No one on the Executor wouldn't know, Firmus. We have to get them both in a way that it can't be traced to us."

He sighed and got out of the water, draining it.

Vader held him. "I do love you, Firmus, and we will beat her."

"I love you, too, and I'm going to enjoy putting a blade through her." Starscream returned in the early morning. Firmus was awake, restless, and scowled at him.

"Don't say anything." Starscream went into the bathroom and ran his usual wash in the sink.

He didn't. In fact after that he totally ignored the Seeker.

Starscream returned the favor, going about his life as if nothing had changed.

Vader put a stop to that, by gathering them and Optimus and calling Starscream out. He wasn't going to let Starscream pretend it didn't happen and leave Optimus in the dark. It wasn't right.

"There's nothing to fuss about." The Seeker examined his claws. "It was uncomfortable and messy. It won't happen again."

"Nothing to.... you.... you cheated on me, Starscream."

Starscream flashed his optics at Optimus. "I didn't love him. Our moment was physical only. I didn't give him anything I gave you, or that I accepted in return. You can't take something that no one owns, Optimus."

"How about trust? I trusted you, trusted you'd be faithful. So much for that."

"Are you going to accuse me of infidelity with my servos next? Or with the sink's faucet?"

"It's not that same and you know it!”

"No, I really don't see how it isn't the same." Starscream folded his arms. "I didn't intend for you to find out. For that, I am sorry. But I don't see why this offends you so much. You know what I do before bed, every evening. So what is so different about this?"

"Because you were with someone else."

"It's not as if you were ever going to be with me."

Optimus flinched and bowed his head. "If you wanted something more then just say so. I'm sorry I disappoint you, but you don't need to worry." He walked away. "Good bye, Starscream."

Starscream was silent, optics glittering slightly, pain, anger, and guilt waging a war in his spark.

"That was a low blow and you know it, Starscream."

"You want a low blow? Try lying down beside the mech you love for months, knowing you want him so badly it makes you ache, but realizing he's never going to want you back, hoping desperately that someday, something will change." Starscream snapped. "I tried to take care of myself. I thought I could. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was. But it was nice." He hissed. "It was nice to be seduced, cared for, even just physically. It was nice to feel someone else's servos. It was... It was nice. And it wasn't enough. It isn't worth this. And you-" He rounded on Vader. "-had no right to interfere."

"And you had no right to lie to Optimus like you intended to. Optimus has been told his entire like he's scum, not worth the life he lives, unworthy of love, and every kind of abuse imaginable. So when you came into his life and loved him it was the best thing to ever happen to him, but his life has left him damaged. You think he wasn't ashamed he couldn't stand being touched the way you wanted? That he couldn't respond to you the way you longed for him to?" Vader snarled back.

"Him? Ashamed? What about me? What about my needs? Do you think it didn't hurt me to know he couldn't touch me? That I could love him as far as the galaxy spanned, but it would never be enough? That there was something wrong with me? That someone else might have managed it? Do you think that didn't hurt?" Starscream hissed. "And how you advocate for the sparkbroken Commander, when you were the cause of it. What good have you done any of us by ripping him open like this?"

"It wasn't you with the problem, Starscream! He couldn't even bear to touch himself!"

"Then why does it matter so much? Physical contact meant nothing to him. Why does one indiscretion matter? I won't do it again, because he's right! It was messy, and painful, and I didn't enjoy myself. I lay awake for hours after it was over, thinking that this was what I had been longing for? I should have known it wouldn't be spectacular, but I had to try!"

"It wasn't the physical contact. It was the trust! That you felt the need to go to someone else and then hide it from him!"

"What trust? I never bound him to me. I didn't force him to help me. Why should going to someone else hurt him? Our whole relationship was built on emotion and thought. There was nothing physical in it. Why shouldn't I have that from someone else? I have needs too!"

"Enough! Both of you shut up!" Firmus snapped.

They fell silent, all still fuming, and Starscream looked away. "It doesn't matter. It's over. Everything... is over."

"Take time to cool down then try to fix things with Optimus. We'll be stopping at Bast for Vader to meet with the Emperor soon anyway, so we'll have downtime," Firmus said.

Vader nodded. "I must... take some time to train against my drones."

"I might join you, love. Breaking something sounds great."

"Agreed." Vader took his hand and they went to the training room.

Firmus was fast, agile, and deadly with his dual Hidden Blades, making short work of the drones Vader sent against him.

Vader chuckled and enjoyed the show as his wife piled up the constructs all around the room.

Finally he stopped. The fabled combat stamina of the Assassins was true as he was hardly winded.

"Impressive." Vader smiled, clapping his hands.

Firmus smiled and let his blades retract, the sound satisfying. "Thank you, love. That felt good."

"I imagine it must have." Vader agreed, then folded his arms. "Did I act rashly, love?"

His wife came forward and touched the cheek of his mask. "I think you did, but I think you did it out of caring about them and in hopes they could talk to each other instead of trying to hide the truth until it could be hidden no longer."

"Well, that went wonderfully." Vader sarcastically sighed. "What should we do? I was angry at Starscream, but... He's disappointed and desperately unhappy now. And Optimus's self-esteem took another blow. He needs all the confidence he can manage if he's going to be Quartermaster."

"... We all just played right into the Princess's hands. We're divided now, hurting,... weakened."

"...You realize she set Optimus up to fail."

"Yes, I do. But Starscream is right as well. No one would take a posting as our aide seriously."

"I know, but I was trying to keep him from becoming a pawn in one of her games. All I did was add myself to the list it seems."

"I think, to her, we're all pawns on a chessboard. What makes me nervous is that we can't be sure what she's trying to do with us until its been done."

"So we need to strike first." His wife nodded. "Vader, what about when we have gotten rid of them? Who will take the throne? If you don't the Empire will fail into civil war between the Moffs."

"I was hoping... Firmus, I think you should."

"Me?" he squeaked.

"Yes, you. You're the one person I can trust not to be corrupted and to give up power in time."

"But... but... why not stay Emperor yourself then? You know I'd help you, love."

"I cannot trust myself not to be tempted by power."

"But.... what would your role be... if I...?"

"Advisor. I would stand beside you, help you, but you would hold the power."

"And the military?" "There is one I trust to take over a Supreme Commander from me. One who is capable of out-thinking us all and was sent away for that very reason."

"Who?"

"A Chiss named Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"An alien Grand Admiral?" Vader nodded. "Yes. He is loyal, his men rise to serve him with pride, and I have seen him manipulate the Princess right back."

"No wonder she sent him out of the way."

"Exactly. He is the Empire's greatest mind, and she hated him for it. He would not bend to her will, so he was sent away."

"Then we had best find a reason to bring him back. He'll see what we can't."

"We already have it. The destruction of the Death Star. The, recent failures. If anyone can find and destroy the Rebellion it would be him."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Thrawn and his Fleet were summoned from the Unknown Regions to meet with the Executor and her fleet at the borders of Imperial Space. A lone shuttle left the Chimera at the head of the formation and docked in the Executor. Grand Admiral Thrawn strode down the ramp, flanked by Captains Gilad Pallaeon and Dagon Niriz.

Optimus had fallen out with the officers to welcome Thrawn. The Chiss's searching eyes took them all in, from Vader to Optimus, and he nodded. "Lord Vader. I was surprised to receive your message."

"Let us speak in private, Admiral." "Of course."

Vader, Firmus, and Starscream accompanied Thrawn into a conference room. "What is this really about, Lord Vader? Has the Princess been acting up again?"

"She never really stopped, but yes. It's time she and the Emperor are stopped."

"Agreed. Do we have a plan?"

"Not really, but we'll take you through what she's done recently, and that should help."

"Very well." As Vader and Frimus shared, Starscream thought back with a clear mind.

When they came to how Overlord and Starscream had acted, he sighed. "I... had a tryst with her Companion, Overlord."

A brief but thunderous look crossed Thrawn's face before it disappeared. "A favored method of hers to split Companions and couples."

"I imagine it's effective." Starscream dryly stated. "Especially when well-meaning friends meddle."

Thrawn's head turned towards Vader and he gave him a long look. "Playing right into her hands, as usual, I see."

"So it seems." "The road to hell is paved with good intentions, and she truly enjoys it." He looked at Starscream. "Even though he may have gone about it wrong, Lord Vader was trying to help you. You should be grateful you have someone who cares enough. Not everyone does." There was a hint of pain in the Grand Admiral's voice now. "I know Uniques don't-" "Not just Uniques. The Princess once tried all this with me, tried to bring me to her side and under her control. She used Overlord to drive a wedge between myself and my Companion. He and I spent so long, too long, angry at one another. You are fortunate you didn't use Sparks... Prowl was not. When I was finally able to see what ad truly happened, my Companion was dying attempting to deliver a sparkling his frame could not handle. They both died before I reached the medbay. You have people who care enough to call you out, I did not at the time."

“I’m so sorry.” Starscream sighed, looking away. “I know what I did was wrong, but I can’t see that it merited everything people have thrown at me. I just- Nevermind, does it really matter?”

"Did you tell Optimus how you were feeling?" "He knew what I was doing at night. He had to know." "Are you sure about that?" "..."

Thrawn pensively touched his fingertips together. "If you permit, I will speak to him for you, but I would need more details."

"I would be willing to talk to you." Starscream agreed.

"Good. Then this should be the first order of business, I think, while I consider what she might be doing next. Lord Vader, Captain Piett, excuse us please." Thrawn dropped a hand to Starscream's level and the Seeker stepped daintily into the white glove.

Firmus leaned against Vader once they were gone. Pharma was with Gilad, getting to know his own Companion, Ratchet.

"... You two should make up. You and Starscream. I understand why you were mad at him, but he's been through enough. From all of us."

"I know. I will when he's done talking with Thrawn. Right now I have energy to work off."

"I will see to our guests, then." Vader nudged the back of his head with his grill. "See you later."

Firmus turned and kissed the grill. "I'll keep some energy for later. Maybe against the wall," he purred.

Vader's breathing kicked up a notch.

He grinned and walked out, throwing a sway into his hips for his husband.

Thrawn found the new quartermaster working on an inventory. "Commander Optimus?"

"Yes? Oh, hello, Grand Admiral. Is there anything you need?" He snapped to attention and saluted.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your achievement." Thrawn bent down and offered his hand for Optimus to step into.

"Thank you, sir." He stepped up. "You seem a little... frazzled shall we say?" "I'm not used to be such... attention."

"Understandable. I heard that you were an ensign working menial before Lord Vader pushed your promotion through."

"You heard right. And now... Quartermaster on the Lady Ex. It's a jump." Optimus folded his arms. "In confidence, I'm not sure I'm qualified for the position."

"Why is that, Commander?"

"I was working menial, sir. It's true that I know everything about this ship from a practical standpoint, but from an administrative standpoint, the view is changed. That and I'm not sure my new subordinates respect me, and I can't really blame them."

"It's hard being different, but respect can be earned though actions and not just rank."

"I imagine you know all about being different, Sir." Optimus adjusted his ranking cap. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to this stock take."

"I do mind, I'm afraid. There are other things we need to discuss."

"Oh, of course, sir. What is it?" "Starscream."

Optimus jerked his cap down over his optics. "...I don't think that's your business."

"I'm afraid it's been made mine. Do you mind accompanying me to my temporary quarters?"

He sighed. "Very well, sir."

Thrawn set him on his shoulder and headed out, gliding through the Executor with ease. When they reached his temporary quarters, he stopped in front of a painting of a sunset over the ocean. "... It's a rather trivial picture. Painted by someone more interested in preserving the exact form of the scene rather than opening himself to what he wished to express."

Optimus said nothing.

"Conversation, life, can be very much like this painting. Relationships can focus altogether too much on the forms rather than the truth. Which is why it's so refreshing to find a couple who truly fits where they have chosen to settle."

"What couple is that? Vader and Firmus?"

"No, though they're rather sweet and very close. No, I was speaking of you and your own mate. Starscream."

"We're not a couple anymore."

"No, which is a shame, because this fragmented existence the two of you are choosing to follow is like seeing a masterpiece ripped to shreds."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't want to talk about this."

"Your emotional state from this issue is effecting your work performance. You can speak to me or to one of the Counselors. Your choice."

He sighed. "It hurts that he did it."

"Naturally. It hurts him that you've shut him out."

"I broke up with him, of course I'm shutting him out."

"Why did you break up with him?"

"Because he went with Overlord and then tried to hide it from me."

"What hurts more?"

"That he hid it from me."

"Do you think he hid it from you out of malice? That he intended to do it again?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me he was feeling that way, either. He just... expected me to know his emotional state like I could sense it, even though I can't."

"Can you think of any reason Starscream wouldn't want to tell you what he was feeling?"

"He didn't think it would matter. I couldn't... I couldn't... be with him. I've been trying to overcome it, but I know I'm not ready."

Thrawn sighed and stared at the painting. "Do you want to know what's really sad about this?"

"What?"

"Here are two mechs who have bent over backwards to accommodate and comfort each other, who would rather die than hurt each other, and one little, unthinking mistake is tearing you apart. Like a splash of Vermillion where there should be gold."

Optimus climbed down. "Excuse me, sir. I have work to do."

"No." Thrawn stated firmly.

The convoy glared up at the Chiss. "I have a post to return to, sir. Good day."

"Optimus. Starscream was afraid."

"Of what?"

"To hurt you. He was terrified that his needs would damage your self-esteem, that you would feel pressured to something you couldn't do. He was desperate to keep the weight of his own problems from you, and he went to someone else for an outlet. And when it was over, he wasn't satisfied, he just felt dirty and ashamed. And he was petrified that if you found out, you would leave."

"... Good day, Admiral."

"...Quartermaster."

Optimus headed for Vader's quarters. They needed to talk.

Vader opened the door at his knocking. "Optimus?"

"Is Starscream here?" "Yes, he's in the bathroom."

"...Can I see him?"

Vader nodded, and he hurried into the bathroom. "Starscream?"

Starscream was soaking listlessly in a sink full of bubbles. His conversation with Thrawn had drained him, emotionally and physically. "... Optimus?"

The convoy climbed up to him. "We need to talk about this, Starscream."

"What's there to say?" The Seeker couldn't look at him, so he stared at the glass of wine in his servo. It was cold when the bath was hot. "You were right. I was wrong. Let's just try to forget."

"No. Lets not forget,... but can we forgive and... try again?"

Starscream dropped his glass, the wine spilling. "What?"

"I ended it because I was hurt than you didn't tell me what you had done and, to me, seemed like you expected me to just know what you were feeling without you telling me. I didn't know you were feeling that way."

Starscream stared at him, silent and still.

"Starscream? Please say something."

"...I would love to go back to the way we were, Optimus. I think... I think I don't want anything more in the world."

The convoy kissed him. "I love you, Starscream." "I love you, too."

Optimus slid down into the sink beside Starscream and held him. He winced as he lay back on the Seeker's glass, shifting as he set it on the lip.

They cuddled together, happy and content.

Optimus's servo caressed the Seeker's cheekplate, thumb tracing his nasal vent.

Starscream lightly batted his servo. "Leave my nasal vent alone, silly."

"But it's cute." Optimus pouted.

"Just hold me," he said, snuggling in.

Optimus's arms laced around his waist and he nodded, holding him close. The streak of vermillion would become a bird, flying through the sky. The mistake would be part of their masterpiece.

Meanwhile Firmus returned, and Vader pulled him into the office, shutting and locking the door.

"What is it, love?" Firmus questioned.

He squeaked as he was picked up and lain on the desk. "Your parting words have not left me, my little Captain." He smiled and purred. "On the desk. How... naughty."

"You make me feel that way." Vader rubbed him gently.

He whined and reached down to undo his pants.

Vader did it for him, opening him up with ease. Neither was in the mood to draw this out.

He was flipped over and moaned as Vader pushed in, sinking in with a hard thrust. The Captain cried out, arching, as his prostate was rubbed and pressed on.

"Please! My love, more!"

Firmus howled as he came hard, eyes rolling back, even as Vader pulled him flush against him, filling him.

"I love you." The Sith whispered into his ear.

"Love you, too," he panted back.

Vader stroked his chest until he relaxed slowly.

Starscream was cleaning the sink after his bath with Firmus came in to take a bath.

"Starscream..." Firmus looked down at his Companion.

He turned and flew into the Captain's face. "I'm sorry, Coals. I messed up. I know I did. I was scared, and,,, it's no excuse I know." "Oh, Little Comet, shhh. I just wish you hadn't tried to hide it. You know you can talk to me about anything."

“You were angry, and you couldn’t possibly understand.” Starscream pressed into his neck. “But I am sorry. I won’t keep things from you again.”

Firmus kissed his head. "I love you, Little Comet, and I do understand in a way. I want to see my husband's face, to look into his eyes, touch his cheek, kiss him, and I can't."

"...Thank you, Coals. I love you."

"I love you, too, little brat." Their family on the mend, they began planning with Thrawn to take down Garnet and Palpatine.

"Driving a wedge between those two won't be possible. They've manipulated each other too far for that." Thrawn analyzed. "A shame, because I would like to give her a taste of her own medicine."

"She's a mental threat more than a physical one, which is not to say she's helpless," Vader said. "Good thing I'm not either," Firmus replied. "The Emperor will be the most dangerous physically. He may be old, love, but he's powerful."

"I would recommend poison, but the Emperor has never feared it before." Thrawn mused.

"He learned from Dooku how to cleanse his body of such things, something he was able to do as both a Jedi and s Sith."

"Then it has to be direct assassination."

"If he can be distracted I could do it," Firmus said.

"It would be difficult. But possible."

"Vader, what do you say to it?" the Captain asked.

"A distraction... Is the best idea we have."

"We have to remove the Princess first, though. If we leave her in play, she'll see through everything and rush to her Father's aid."

"Then we need an opening for me to do when I do best," Firmus said.

"We need her to be isolated, without guards, and where we can control the encounter so that it doesn't get back to the Emperor directly, nor can we be blamed."

"Leave that to me. I returned from the Unknown Regions are you request, Lord Vader, but not at the request of the Emperor or her. She will no doubt come to... reprimand me."

"Naturally. And what's the plan from there? Will you require our assistance?"

"Certainly not. We will simply be in a meeting, my Lord, and while you and I have the Princess's attention the Captain will strike."

"It will be shocking, naturally. An assassin, in and out of the conference room, without anyone noticing."

Firmus smirked. "Leave it to me." "Very well. I will return to the Chimera." Thrawn left, and Vader led Firmus to their room while Optimus and Starscream went to his home to spend time with each other and Pharma.

"Well, we have a plan."

"We do." "Firmus, are you sure you want to do this?" He cupped his husband's mask, wishing he could touch his face. " I already told you, we're in this together."

Vader cupped his face, stroking his cheekbones and chin.

"I have something for you." He summoned an oxygen mask and tank and led his wife to his mediation chamber. "Vader,... are you sure?"

"Yes." Vader spoke with certainty. "Come."

helmet and mask were removed. He reached up slowly and touched beside Vader's eyes. "I'm sorry if they frighten you." "Frighten me? They're beautiful. Pure, sky blue." "Blue?" The Captain frowned. "Did you expect another color, love?"

"....I thought they were yellow."

"They're blue, my love, beautiful blue." He gently stroked the scars then took a deep breath and kissed the Dark Lord.

Vader kissed him back, fingers cupping him.

He moaned softly into the kiss and straddled his husband's lap, even as he was forced to pull back and put the mask back on. "Please, my love, even if just this once. I want to see you as we make love."

"Very well, but take care to keep your mask on."

"I will." He undid his pants, kicking them and his underwear off as Vader opened his suit. The Captain purred and stroked his husband.

Vader caressed him back, servos running up and down his back.

Once the Sith was hard Firmus straddled him again and brought Vader's hands to his hips, pressed his face gently against his husband's, giving him full control.

Vader started slow and kept pace gently.

His wife moaned, bringing a hand up and gently cup the back of his head, his hand warm there.

"I love you." Vader whispered with his own lips.

He nuzzled the Sith. "My heart."

Vader pressed kisses to his exposed skin.

"Yeeeees. Oh, my love."

Vader began rolling his hips, deep, but slow.

Firmus whined in his ear, his hand starting to stroke the Sith's head gently, not caring that he had no hair.

"I love you so much..."

"Vader, my love, my heart, my life."

"Come for me, Love."

He groaned, shuddering as he came.

Vader didn't take long to follow, drawing it out.

The Captain purred tiredly, content. "Oh, Vader, please, lets not draw this out. I want a future, a family, with you."

"I do as well, but I think we should wait for our Companions. Starscream will not be a happy Seeker if we take steps before they become active."

"I know, I kow. We should have them come and consider other options with us, perhaps. Just in case."

"Agreed." Vader nodded. "But we will do it soon."

He nestled in. "I can't wait. Just imagine it, a child, our child." Vader slid a hand down to his wife's stomach. "Filling you out so beautifully, growing and kicking."

"It will be paradise then."

That evening they drew Starscream and Optimus aside to discuss having the two Cybertronians go with them to the medbay and consider other ideas to have a child.

Optimus took Starscream's servo. "I know... I know you want a bitlet, Starscream."

"I do. I don't want you to be uncomfortable though. You know we'll have to at least sparkmerge."

"I'm sure I can handle that. It's the other part I'm uncomfortable with."

"Ugh. You're not wrong about it. Somehow, I get the feeling fertilization will be worse, though. They're going to need transfluid."

"I might be able to do it myself to give them what they need. At least then I have direct control." The Seeker nodded.

Starscream leaned into Optimus. "Then I guess the answer is... yes."

"Of course the answer is yes."

"When should we go see the medics?"

"We have business aboard the Chimera tomorrow, but it shouldn't be too long after that. I will have to inform the Emperor, however," Vader said.

"Why. We're going to kill him soon." Starscream hissed.

"And this gives us the perfect excuse to get close," Firmus said, poking his Seeker.

Starscream giggled. "I suppose so."

"So what will happen after? You never told us who will take the throne," Optimus said. "That's right. Coals said you talked about it."

"Firmus will take the throne, if only temporarily." Vader covered his wife's hand with his own.

".... Say wha?" Starscream said. "Firmus will become the Emperor, at least until another solution is found."

"Ooo... This means I'll be royalty." He smirked and cuddled Optimus. "What does my consort think of that?"

Optimus laughed. "I am your humble servant." "All right, you two, Pharma has the right idea sleeping. It's late."

"Agreed." Starscream snuggled Optimus. "Good night, Coals. Lord Vader."

"Good night, Little Comet/Starscream, Optimus." Vader dipped his head to his wife, gently bumping his grill against his mouth in parody of the kiss they longed to share.

Optimus and Starscream hopped off of the couch and Optimus transformed, Starscream languidly sitting on his back. "Take me away, Optimus."

"As you wish." He drove off, and Firmus settled down in bed. Tomorrow they would make their first strike.

Vader sat in his chair beside Firmus and held his hand as they closed their eyes to sleep.

When they woke Pharma was nestled on their entwined hands, purring. Starscream and Optimus were sitting beside their hands, waiting for their humans to wake.

"You know, it's creepy to see you watch us sleep."

"Good morning to you too, Firebreath."

"Firebreath?"

"Well..." Firmus flicked his Companion.

"Brat."

Vader reached out and stroked his wife's face. "Today's the day." "I'm ready."

They went down to the hangar bay to greet the Princess, who looked much more officious and professional today, probably because she was here to deliver a dressing down instead of honors.

Thrawn led them all to the a conference room, with Firmus excusing himself to use the bathroom. There he disappeared into the air ducts and crept along in silence. His stance and very feel had shifted. He was a calculating, highly skilled killer. He stopped at the vent into the conference room where Vader, Thrawn, and Garnet were speaking. Making no noise, and Vader's respirator making plenty, he removed the vent cover and waited for the right moment to strike.

Overlord looked up and to the left, effecting boredom as he managed the glares from Starscream, who was on Vader's shoulder. "Garnet!"

The warning was too late. Piett was down and driving the right blade into her heart from behind and the left through the tank.

"Traitors." Garnet hissed, coughing up something black and viscous. "You... will... pay..."

Piett disappeared back into the ducts as if he had never been there.

By the time the medics arrived, neither Princess nor Companion were breathing.

"...You know, she does strike me as the kind of person who will have a contingency plan." Starscream looked at Thrawn. "Something to avenge her, if not save her."

"She has a son tucked away on Coruscant, but he is young, young enough to be freed from her influence."

"A child? She didn't strike me as the type."

"She's not. He is an heir and, as you said, a contingency plan," Vader rumbled.

"...It might be hard to locate him then."

"Not as hard as you might think. He has a strange power, once I can sense and track him through that."

"Good. I'll take him." Thrawn volunteered.

"Fine. Well, we should inform the Emperor of his daughter's assassination."

"Of course. That was impressive. I have heard tales of the Assassins but had never seen one at work." "Nor I." Thrawn smiled. "Were he not your wife, my Lord, I would be offering to hire him to replace Rukh as assassin and spy."

"I take that as a compliment."

Far away, on a planet near the center of the galaxy, a pair of hate-yellowed eyes opened. A clawed hand stroked through a small child's soft, black hair.

He knew before he answered the comm. He knew before Vader started to speak. He knew his daughter was dead. "It was an Assassin, Master, from the Brotherhood. He disappeared as quickly as he came."

"Do your utmost to find and apprehend this assassin, Lord Vader. I want him brought before me." The Emperor kept petting his grandson's hair. Terminus climbed down into his lap and held his own grandson close to his chassis.

"Yes, Master. I will be returning to Coruscant for the funeral and with personal news, then I will not rest until the Assassin is found."

"Ignore everything else, Lord Vader. I want that assassin found."

"As you wish, Master. I will send a group as my representatives for the funeral and search."

"Yes, Lord Vader. Bring my daughter home." The Emperor cut the communication.

It was agreed that Thrawn, Gilad, Firmus, and a few of Vader's personal stormtroopers would escort Garnet's body home and remove the Emperor.

For such a horrible person, she made a lovely corpse with Overlord at her side.

The group bowed low before the Emperor as he approached once they were in the throne room. He ordered the Red Guards to leave them and set a hand on the casket lid. "Your Majesty?" He looked at the Captain. "You are Lord Vader's bride, yes?" "Yes, Sire. He thought, as such, I should be here."

"Agreed." The Emperor lifted one hand and tossed all of them across the room, pinning them to the wall, where vines slid down over them, tying them to the wall. "It is fitting."

"I'm glad you think so," Firmus ground out.

"My daughter could be foolish and overly trusting." The Emperor lifted open the casket, gazing down at her. "But she was not stupid. Did you think she would not identify her killer and pass that information on?"

"No. We planned on it, actually."

The Emperor nodded and twisted one hand. The vines began to tighten by increments. "I should hope your contingincies are impressive."

"I think you'll like this one." Something streaked past the old man. For a moment it felt like he had a papercut, then blood began flowing freely from his neck as pain set in. "Did I forget to mention that Assassin Companions trained with us?"

The Emperor pressed a hand to his neck and stopped the bleeding. "I wonder where your little pests had gone." With a flick of his wrist, he had Starscream struggling in one hand.

The door burst open, and Vader strode in, snarling.

The Emperor gathered his power as the apprentice charged, stroking Garnet's hair.

Vader sensed it and readied himself.

Palpatine flung Starscream at Vader with unerring aim.

He caught the Seeker and flung Garnet out of the casket with the Force.

Palpatine bent at once and pushed her back inside, slamming it shut. "Why you-"

The hot blade of Vader's lightsaber pierced him through.

Palpatine raised a fistful of Force lightning and sent it through the Apprentice, cackling.

Vader jerked his lightsaber up through the Sith Master, killing him.

Firmus and Thrawn dropped to the floor as the vines went slack. "Vader!"

He rushed to him. "My love, come. We need to get you help."

Vader shifted to his feet. His breathing was labored.

It was a long trek to the medwing for help, but Firmus refused to give up.

Thrawn helped them get there and then went to find Garnet's child.

Vader was in surgery for hours as his went through extensive reconstructive surgery to repair his body.

Thrawn helped Firmus take control of the Empire.

Optimus and Starscream began talking about trying for a sparkling, and Vader, now free of his suit, and Firmus agreed. They were ready to try.

There was much discussion between the Medics and the two couples.

Optimus was able to self-service for the transfluid needed, and Vader gave DNA another way, though the other three decided not to ask how, and soon the medics were able to perform to procedure to fertilize Firmus and Starscream as the two Cybertronian's sparkmerged.

The fertilization went well and both soon realized they were pregnant.

Optimus was thriled and dismayed as the sparklings would need nanites from him. He bore it by making a joke out by being over-dramatic about his disgust and making his mate laugh. Vader was mesmerized by Firmus' growing stomach.

Optimus loved looking down into Starscream's spark chamber, watching the orbiting sparklet.

Hilarity ensued when they went into labor. Vader had an absolute panic attack, Optimus fussed like a mother hen over both of them, and it didn't end until the little ones had arrived.

There was nothing more beautiful than his son, Vader thought, holding him gently.

Well... except the mother of said son. He kissed Firmus. "He's beautiful, love, and you did wonderful."

"Thank you, love." Firmus smiled.

"What should we name him?" "Why don't you name him?"

Vader looked down at his son. "Why not... Tiberius?"

"Tiberius. All right." "It's a good name," Starscream said. "What have you named your son?"

Starscream smiled at Optimus. "Firestar."

"That's beautiful." Vader handed Tiberius back to his wife and smiled at his family.

Thrawn came in, carrying little Ceol, Terminus, and Ceol's companion, Muutter, in his arms.

They were a rag-tag group, but they were a family all the same.


End file.
